Blood of Revan
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: (y/n) the blood kin of revan, being his grandson. The son of shan and marr of a one night stand long ago before revan's defeat and the emperor rising to power. The boy was trained most life with the powers of sith and jedi making him a power force user, but upon his final trial his grandfather ghost appeared and sent him to another dimension with a quest of bring balance.


/SECOND PERSON STORY ALSO WILL BE PLACED ON WATTPAD! which will have pictures and music/

Revan was a great jedi or sith depends on how you told.

A name both feared and respected.

But both sides would agree on one thing...his blood was powerful in the force maybe the most powerful of them all some would say.

This great being has been though hell by the emperor's hand that caused him to separate his light and darkness causing the two to fight each other.

His daughter Tasiele Shan with the help of Marr and the emperor's wrath brought two to peace letting the two finally rest.

But the name of the revan would live on though his daughter.

Shan and the ghost marr assisted the outlander to defeat the son of the emperor by teaching the user balance of the force and shortly after words the two disappeared what seemed to be forever. The outlander left the world unaware of the child that Shan carried that was both sith and jedi...When marr still lived and joined forces with the jedi master to stop the knights of revan.

Using the force to keep her child in its first stages in growth until the child could be born safe away from the emperor and his children, when the outlander stopped the childern and emperor she gave birth of the child.

(y/n)...

No last name when the child grew he was trained by his mother and ghost father in both ways of the force light and dark becoming a grey jedi with his blood both of the powerful revan, a jedi master, and a sith lord. Training to be the best for anything the galaxy could throw at him, starvation, dehydration, pain, wounds, and even one time they trained him to living in a dying state.

As he grew his mother trained him in all lightsaber combat.

Form 1 shii-cho: Determination, the most basic of all forms he learned this quicky and mastered it 3 days.

Then it was Form 2 Makashi: Contention, for lightsaber welding foes to take them down with this difficult style of light saber combat.

Next it was Form 3 Soresu: Resilience, A more defensive style of combat of his training to deflected enemy attacks and send them back at the enemy with deadly force.

Fourth was Form 4 Ataru: Aggression, This style put the boy's athletic skills to the very test by adding lightsaber attacks to acrobatic jumps, flips, and weaves.

After that was form 5 Shien: Perseverance, A more offensive style of form 3 redirecting projectile and attack right back at the enemy giving them a taste of their own medicine.

Another that he was trained to do was form 6 Niman: Moderation, this style of lightsaber combat brings balance the strength of previous forms though a combination of moderation and claim and never to use aggression but focus on power above all else.

Lastly was (y/n) favorite Form 7 Juyo: Ferocity, A extremely dangerous both to the attacker and user, this force is one of the most powerful stytles allowing (y/n)'s to use his dark side power to flow though him giving him a lethal attacks.

Along with these forms he trained in duel lightaber/saberstaff combat and twin lightsaber combat.

His father even teach him sith style combat of djem so, shien, and dun moch, which then lead to his teachings into the use of the force in the darkness.

Push was the most easiest of the all, sending a kinetic wave that emerges from ones hand to send a enemy off balance or scatter a group in all directions.

next was choke, A telekinetic grip, which when centered on an enemy's neck will pinch off airflow and even snap vertebrae with a flick of ones wrist used both to interrogate and mutilate enemies.

Inertia is a Amplification of the body's momentum that uses the force to redirect what looks like a lumbering charge into a hooking lunge, that will surprise the enemy by unpredictable set of moves.

blind was up next to learn, With a burst of Force energy that can overwhelm an enemy's optic nerves and render them momentarily bind.

Throw is when the force control the path of a lightsaber when thrown and sent it pinwheeling though clusters of enemies and return to ones hand, and can also be used with other objects such as rocks and sticks to blind attack the enemy from the behind or overwhelm them with a storm of raining projectiles.

Then came the more powerful force powers, first up was the known and feared among sith and jedi lighting, A weapo that call forth electrical bolts from ones fingertips that is embodiment of rage and anger causing more powerful lighting to be shot forward to destroy ones foe or to stop their heart.

Convection is a lesser known form of the force whern is concentration of Force energy that being forth a blaze of fire that will burn the flesh off ones enemies or casue the armor to melt onto the foe's flesh.

Another lesser form is Cryokinesis a siphoning of essence that leaches the life intensity from another leaving behind a frost covered corpse that will be so cold that will cause the blood of the enemy to boil over from the cold.

Drain life was used from a famous sith to live longer off a hunger of never ending for life energy that marr teach his son how to use against his enemies for healing and other uses.

Death field was a unstoppable concentration of dark side energy projected from a users physical animus in the shape of a sphere which will cause any leaving being entering the field to wither into a dry husk while sustaining by the user will alone.

Then the third school for the force that his mother helped him teach him.

First was Mind shard A sliver of psychic pain that is hurled from ones own conscousness into a enemy's brain leaving them in state of intense agony leaving them vulnerable to a lightaber lunge.

Memory walk another use of the darkside, is a link that can open ones enemy's mnd and make it possible for one to compel them to relive tragic or humiliating recollections and bring forth layers of shame and sadness.

Hatred is a method of focusing the users inner fire so that is can be stoked with outrage, disgust, and fear untl it burns with a white-hot intensity into another mind sending them into catatonia.

Along with another mind melding horror a simple mental manipulation that can raise fear in the mind of another, by amplifying this primal emotion one can trigger horror and eventually insanity leaving the enemy to be too haunted to raise any defense.

Finally Crucitorn a technique that makes it possible to detach on's mind from coarse sensations letting them the secrets to overcoming physical pain letting the user to with stand any torture and withstand any injury.

They turned the boy into a power house of force enegry after many test and trials though the years one final test remind, a test that will show if (y/n) was ready for what was to come.

* * *

(also think of (y/n)'s outfit to be the one from force unleashed when he was seeking shaak ti)

Shan: "My son it is time,"

The young teen knelt before his mother and his father's ghost his masters though his life.

(y/n): "what do you need me to do my masters?"

the woman pointed to a old temple upon a mountain.

Shan: "Go to that temple their you will face your final trial and claim your reward do not return until it is done do you understand my son,"

He nodded.

Marr: "My son you be meet with a great beast to slay it will take all the training you know to take down this monster,"

The teen nodded again.

Marr: "Good now go my son may the force be with you,"

He then got up and grabbed his training sword and was off, climbing the mountain he fought animal that were native to the planet along with the copses of the dead that once siege the temple both republic troops and empire soldiers armored bodies laid their decaying away as their white an black armor was overgrown with plant life. With each stone step he felt the presence in the force change their was something waiting at the top almost like it was waiting for him alone, the force with it was strong and powerful but (y/n) didn't slow down he learned young fear was weakness something he must not show or death will take him.

Entering the temples gate he saw a large courtyard with stone walls surrounding it of the old sith temple and the presence in the force was right infront of him in a dark entrance to the temple. Readying his blade (y/n) took a few steps forward walking over the bodies of death revan knights and republic and empire soldier as he walked to the center of the courtyard blade ready. Needing not to say a word large footsteps shook the ground and then before him from the darkness was a rancor large, armored, and covered in sith markings with beady yellow eyes that shot start though (y/n)'s own golden eyes but he didn't flinch.

'no weakness no fear no surrender,'

The rancor opened its large fanged mouth as it let out a powerful roar sending the bodies around (y/n) flying, the beast then charged at him claws at the ready as the teen didn't move with one swipe the creature expected to hit the golden eye boy but nothing came but air. The blood of revan had jumped out of the way and sliced at the beast back causing it to roar in pain as it flung its tail at the boy, pushing himself back just in time before deviling a push of force energy into the rancor causing him to stagger. Moving forward he then jumped and slashed at the monster's right eye slicing it causing the beast more pain as he jumped back at the rancor blindly swiping for him. (y/n) didn't make it away in time the creature had sliced him in his bare chest causing his red blood to be split onto the golden brick floor but feeling no pain he slashed as the rancors fingers cutting them on the beasts left hand causing the beast more pain.

'Time to finish this,'

Pushing the creature back some the young force-user ran forward at the unbalanced creature as he jumped onto its head before stabbing it in the forehead with his blade. Before the rancor could react he shot forth lighting from his finger tips though the rancor, this caused the rancor to joit around before (y/n) sent more lighting forward using his sword as a lighting rod that sent the lighting right into the rancor's brain causing the rancor to roar up blood. Letting go of his sword he sent two hands of lighting into the creature's body causing the blade to become white hot from the power of lighting, melting the brain of the creature along with fusing with its skull. Jumping off the monster (y/n) used the force to pick up all bladed weapons from the dead before launching them at the creature brutally tearing at its flesh, pointing his hand in the sky he raised several old metal rod into the air as he shot lighting though them like a reverse lighting rod and into the clouds above causing them to spark up a storm of energy before sending it back down to the rod and into (y/n)'s hand which lead to his body shooting him with the power of nature charging him up. Pointing his hand at the rancor he shot forth a powerful wave of energy into the creature causing the metal weapons in the rancor to be used as conductors before (y/n) used both hands doubling the power output once, with that the monster fell with melted weapons grafted onto its flesh as it smoked with burnt flesh as well.

Dropping to the floor as well to catch his breath (y/n) held his wound and with used of the force stopped the bleeding and healed the wound with his force powers, that caused him to plop down on his back tired. As he looked at the black clouds forming in the sky as he reached for them before moving them out so it wont rain to be met with a star filled sky and the planet's moons, he always loved the moons and stars. Looking at the sky as he built his strength back up he got back up and walked over to the rancor, see that his weapon was no longer useful that it had melted down and into the rancor's skull he some how knew he wasn't going to need it any longer.

Entering the temple he was met with a alter with a pathway to it and nothing but a deep cave around it, as he walked over to the alter he looked at it causing his eyes to widen slightly. Their before him was his grand-father's robes, light sabers, and mask all undamaged and looking fairly new for something that should be damaged from what his parents told him. Was this his reward for his training?

?: "Yes it is my kin,"

A voiced echoed though the cave as (y/n) looked around for who could have spoken then he saw it, a large force ghost of his grandfather...revan, With out his mask and hood the face of his grandfather held a smile as the young boy was in shock seeing his grandfather for the first time.

Revan: "Its good to finally meet you (y/n),"

(y/n): "Grandfather its really you,"

The revan chuckled at his grandson awe state.

Revan: "Yes it is me my boy and I'm here to reward you with these gifts I give you,"

Looking down at the alter (y/n) placed a hand on the light saber as he could feel the cold steel under his finger tips.

(y/n): "but aren't these yours grandfather?"

Revan: "Yes but I no longer have need of them but I shall let you don these robes to use for you quest,"

Holding his purple lightsaber he looked at his grandfather.

(y/n): "Quest?"

He nodded.

Revan: "Yes my child the force has sent me to take you for a quest,"

Confused he was about to ask the knight of light and darkness a question but was met with a large hand.

Revan: "I'm sorry my blood but the force wises it you will be sent to another plain of existence far from out own where the dead can alter with the living it will be a strange task and from what you do is up to you my kin. I'm sorry but you have no say in it,"

In a lost for words (y/n) looked down at the mask again before looking at his grandfather.

(y/n): "Than if the force will it I will do it,"

Revan smiled at his grandsons determination, (y/n) then grabbed his new robes and began to put them on as he felt the power of the force-enhancing techno-mystical robes with ever fiber of the robes. Then finally with the mask as the force shot though his body causing his body to vanish into thin air leaving the spot were his grandson moment ago was standing no empty with the battle damaged training harness on the ground.

Revan: "My the force be with you my kin,"


End file.
